The broken find love
by felicia2235
Summary: Layla gets separated from her friend Michonne before winter. She saves our group and joins them at the prison. Finds love in Daryl. When Michonne and Merle join them they work to take out the governor and build a life together. mature content. Daryl/oc Merle/Beth.
1. Chapter 1

***Here's another Walking dead I've been working. It's a Daryl/OC story. Starts around season 3. I won't follow the TV show all the way so be prepared for me to make stuff up as I go. Also Merle will live in my stories and I'll be paring him with Beth who is around 21 in my story. If you don't like don't read. Mature content as all my stories are.**

***I don't own anything that has to do with the walking dead. I'm only a fan.***

Chapter one

"Get in here. Oh Shit. CARL." Layla heard yelling from outside the storage room she was staying in. She grabbed her two walkers on chains and grabbed her Katana and peeked out the door into the store she was held up in.

She saw a group of people men, women one was pregnant all crowed in the front of the store fighting off a herd of walkers to try and get back outside to a young boy in a sheriff hat that was trapped outside.

She debated for a moment about just ignoring them but her good nature wouldn't let her.

"Shit." She said as she left her temporary safety with her Walker Camouflage and started slicing through the walkers to get to the group of people.

Rick and Daryl looked up as a blade went through the head of the walker that was coming up behind them. They were all shocked to see a very attractive women with a sword slicing through the walkers, saving them with two walkers attached to her.

"Who the fuck are you?" Daryl ask with his bow trained on the new comer.

"Introductions later. That your boy stuck on the top of that truck out there?" Layla ask and Rick nodded reloading his Python.

"Yeah I'm going for him. Thanks for the help in here." He said and made to leave but Layla stopped him.

"You'll get yourself and your son killed if you go out there with only your gun, there's too many plus you'll draw more. See there already coming from down the highway." She told him pointing down the road and they all saw she was right.

"We can't leave him out there." The pregnant women said, terrified and in tears. Layla signed.

"I'll go." She told them.

"With all due respect ma'am we don't know you and what makes you think you can get him better than I could." The father asks her.

"I'm not wearing these assholes as a new fashion statement. They camouflage me. I can walk out there barely detectable and get your boy and walk back." She told them and instead of giving them a chance to reply she walked past the hot man with the crossbow and slipped out the door with her two walkers in two.

The grouped watched in awe as she all but walked right through the herd taking out a few that got to close and walked right up to Carl.

"Hey little man. Time to go." She told him slicing the head off a walker that was trying to get him.

"Who are you?" he ask her.

"Layla Connor. I was staying in the store your group got stuck in and I volunteered to come get you." She told him and he nodded before pointing at her two pet walkers.

"Camouflage. Let's go." She told him as more stated to move in. He nodded hoping off the car and walking beside her.

"I see you hold your own pretty good. So keep your eyes open. Any get too close take them out till we make it across the street." She told him and he nodded pleased she recognized he could hold his own.

It took them some time but they finally made it back to the store. Layla made sure Carl got in first before slipping in herself.

"Barricade the door." She told them and Rick nodded to T Dogg and Daryl who pushed shelves in front of it to hold it closed.

"This way." She told them and Rick nodded for everyone to follow her. There group normally didn't trust anyone but this women just saved them and his son and he was gratefully.

She led them to the back storage room where they could see she had been staying. She closed the locked the large door and chained her two walkers to the door.

"Wanna tell us who the hell you are?" the crossbow man ask still not trusting this mystery girl.

"Layla Connor from east of Atlanta. I've been staying here for about two days now trying to decide my next move when I heard your yelling and gun fire." She told them giving the man a once over. He really was attractive. Daryl noticed her appraising him and shifted nervously. Not use to that kind of attention from someone as attractive as this woman.

"There's some food and water over there. You're welcome to it." She pointed to the boxes of food she found in the store and the women went over to dish out food. They were all staved. Layla could tell.

"We are grateful for your help Miss. You have no idea what we've been through this winter. I'm Rick Grimes. And this is Hershel, Maggie, Glenn, Beth, Carol, My wife Lori and son Carl, T Dogg and Daryl." He introduced and Layla now knew the Redneck's name was Daryl. She nodded and went over to her sleeping bag and began cleaning off her sword while the others eyed her and made themselves comfortable while eating.

"So are you alone?" Rick ask after a moment of silence and he could tell everyone wanted to know more about their mystery savor.

"I wasn't at first. Me and another women a friend of mine. We were together, moving place to place and surviving together. But right before winter I went on a supply run and a large ass herd, larger then I had ever seen separated us. She had the chained walkers with her at that time and I didn't. I was forced to fight until I could get to safety but we never got caught back up with each other. When I finally made it back to where we had been staying she was gone. Forced to move. Been trying to find her since but no luck yet." She explained and Rick nodded.

"Do you think she's still alive?" he ask and she nodded.

"Oh yeah. I know she is. Both of us have been through hell and back even before the world went to hell. There's no way a walker could take her out. She's alive I just got to find her." She told them and Daryl saw the faraway look in her eyes when she talked about her past, vague as it may have been. She had been through some shit in her life he was sure of that.

"And the walkers." Rick ask pointing to the two guarding the door.

"We found that when you take away their ability to eat or attack you they lose interest in doing it all together. You can bleed in front of those two and they barley even growl now. But when you keep them close the other walkers think your one of them and leave you alone." She explained and everyone nodded clearly impressed.

"Walker Camouflage." Daryl stated and she nodded to him.

They lapsed into silence after that. The group rested for a while rotating watch since they didn't fully trust her walker guards. Layla slept as well and when she woke up she ate a small breakfast and went about sharpening her blades while Carl and Daryl watched.

"No gun?" Carl ask her and she smiled at him. She liked the kid.

"I have a small hand gun and limited bullets but I prefer my Katana. Knifes don't run out of bullets or draw attention." She told him and he nodded moving over to watch her.

When the others woke up they woke to Carl and Layla cleaning and sharping all there blades properly while laughing and talking. Rick smiled to himself. He hasn't seen his boy smile since they left the farm.

"What's this?" Rick slid over and ask Daryl who had been keeping watch.

"Kid starting asking her question about sharping and cleaning blades. She showed him and they've been sharping all of ours since then." He told him and Rick nodded.

"So what do you think?" Rick ask him.

"About what?" Daryl replied not taking his eyes off Layla.

"Her?" Rick replied.

"Seems alright. Smart, able to survive all winter on her own. Doesn't seem like a bad type. Care enough to help us. Your call." Daryl replied.

Rick nodded before gathering his group to decide what to do.

"We need to find somewhere more secure. Lori's going to delivery soon. She can't do that on the road." Carol said and the others nodded.

"I know." Rick sighed trying to think.

"I might have an idea." Layla said from her spot on the floor. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I found a place that may be what you have in mind. It's a little over run for just me to clear so I left it alone but I could take you to see it, you can decide then." She told him and he nodded.

"How far?" he ask.

"About 30 min walk. We can take the walkers so we don't have any trouble." She said standing and shouldering her sword.

"Daryl you come with me. The others stay in this room." Rick ordered and everyone nodded.

Layla, Rick and Daryl along with her two walkers walked through the woods walking right past every walker they saw. Rick and Daryl were amazed.

"There." Layla pointed and Rick looked over and saw what they had been looking for. A prison with walls and fences and fields, towers everything that they needed to survive.

"Like I said it's a little over run but if you think yall can handle it, it may be what you're looking for." She told him and he nodded.

"It might actually work. We can clear one area at a time until we have it cleared out and make it home. Most those walkers look like inmates and guards so maybe there haven't been any breaches yet." Rick stated as he took a look at everything he could. Daryl nodded agreeing that this may work.

**Thanks for reading. Should I continue? I will update as much as I can. My Maternity leave is almost up so ill be heading back to work. So between work and my baby I will update as much as I can. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they got back Rick told the group what Layla showed him all agreeing that if Rick said it was where they should go then that's where they would go.

Layla listened to them talk as she packed her things. She planned to leave to head out on the road at the same time they did. No since hanging around anymore.

"If you'd like I can take you to your cars before heading out." Layla told them as they all decided now was the best time to head to the prison.

"Your coming too right. Dad?" Carl ask. He liked Layla and wanted her to join them.

Rick hesitated for a moment and Layla knew they weren't too keen on letting new people in.

"Carl. I didn't help you guys to get an invite into your group. I help because it was the right thing to do." She told him and she threw her bag around her shoulder and patted the kid on the shoulder.

"Take the food I packed some I can't carry it anyways." She told them and then opened the back door to the storage room to peek out to see how many they had mulling around out back.

"Layla." Rick said from behind her.

"Hum?" she replied turning around.

"We really appreciate what you've done. And normally we wouldn't allow anyone new in; we've lost so many already. But we could use someone like you, your skills. Would you consider coming with us?" he ask her and she looked around to see everyone nodding. Even the redneck with the attitude.

"I don't know. I really want to find my friend." She said and Rick nodded.

"No one's going to stop you from looking. Your welcome to go out and look and when you find her she'll be welcome too as long as she's willing to go along with the rest of us. But we could really use you." He told her and she thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright." She said and helped them carry there things out to their cars.

"You can ride with me. No more room in the cars." Daryl said to her from his seat on this bike.

Nodding she waited for Rick's nod and she beheaded both her walkers before jumping on the back of Daryl's bike as they made their way towards the prison and what they hope was a new start.

"If we can get that gate closed we can peck off all the walkers in the yard and take that area first before moving on, give us a safe place to sleep for the night." Rick said after they cut the fence and made their way towards the main gate in the prison.

"Yeah but who's closing the gate?" Hershel ask and Glenn volunteered first to which his girlfriend objected.

"I'm the fastest." He stated.

"No you Maggie, Beth and T go over there. Draw them over and take them out through the fence. Daryl you and Carol take that tower over there and Carl you and Hershel take this one. Layla and I will run for the gate, if you're up to it?" he ask her and she nodded. She knew he was testing her. Seeing if she would follow orders and be a team player for the group and she was ready to prove herself.

Once everyone was ready the group on the ground started drawing them towards them while Lori opened the main gate and let in Rick and Layla.

Rick and Layla made their way towards the gate. Rick pecking them off with his gun while the others took out as many as they could. Layla pulled her sword off her back and went to work. Slicing her way through most of the walkers in the yard while everyone watch her work in awe. She was good and they defiantly needed her.

"Get the gate." Layla told Rick as she cleared a path for him and watched his back as he secured the gate.

"Let's head up the tower." Rick told her and she shook her head.

"You take to the tower. I'm better on the ground." She told him and started making her way around the yard one walker at a time. Smiling at her he took to the last tower and they finished off all the walkers in the yard.

"Woohoo." T dogg yelled as everyone filed into the yard now that it was safe.

"We haven't had this much room since we left the farm." Carol stated.

"Farm?" Layla ask.

"My farm. We were staying there until the herd drove us off." Hershel said and Layla nodded.

They settled down for the night. Rick walked the fence all night while the others rested. Beth relaxed everyone by singing a beautiful song for her father.

Layla sighed as she looked up into the stars, actually feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Daryl looked over at the group from his place on top of the bus where he was taking first watch. His eyes glanced over to Layla who was stretched out looking up at the stars. He let his eyes trail over her. He had to admit she was the hottest women he had seen in a long time. She was about 5'4 thin but had lovely curves. He always hated women with stick thin figures like his brother liked. He liked his women with curves and even in this world where food was limited Layla had kept her smoking body. Her skin was sun kissed; she had green eyes and long thick dark brown wavy hair that had a hint of red when the sun hit it just right. And to top it all off she was bad ass. She sliced through walkers with no fear that most men couldn't even do. For the first time in a long time he felt the urge to get to know someone and that was a strange feeling for him that he didn't know how to handle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay stay in formation." Rick told them as he, Layla, Daryl, T Dogg, Glenn and Maggie all got ready to go into the court yard to clear it, while the others took out as many as they could through the fence.

"We need to make it over and close that fence." He told them and they nodded, weapons at the ready. Layla glanced over at Daryl while they waited on Rick to be ready and watched as he checked his crossbow before going in.

"Nice bow. Is it a Horton?" she ask him and he snapped his eyes to look at her, squinting he nodded.

"Yeah. Ya know bow's." he ask and she nodded.

"Yeah I prefer the normal bows over the cross bow. I have issues pulling back the string. When I went to live with my grandparents when I was around 13 my grandfather was a bow hunter. He use to take me out with him." She told him and he nodded at the new info on her past life.

"Let's move." Rick called to them and they all lined up in a circle while Hershel opened the gate for them. Layla was standing between Rick and Daryl slicing their way through the walkers trying to make it to the gate.

"Don't break rank T." Rick yelled and Layla glanced over to see him run to grab a police shield while Maggie broke away to kill the walker coming at T Dogg.

Daryl Layla noticed was only using a small hunting knife to take out walkers and she had to stop herself from admiring not only his large strong arms as they flexed under his strength but also his skill in killing was impressive.

"Almost there." Rick told them as they cleared most of the court yard. He opened the red metal door to check inside before peeking around the corner towards the fence.

"Shit." He said and they all hit the wall to hide.

"Lots of walkers inside that fence. We need to close it now." He told them and they nodded. They heard more growling to see walkers covered in police amour coming around the corner.

"Damn." Layla said knowing those bitches would be hard to kill. Daryl tried to get one with an arrow but it only bounced off their helmets.

Layla, Rick and Daryl fought their way over towards the fence as more walkers were pouring in.

"Daryl." Rick yelled needing help closing the fence. Layla covered their backs as they worked together to get the fence closed.

Rick nodded thanks to Layla when he saw what she was doing for them and they finished off killing the remaining walkers within the yard.

Glenn ran over to let the others in but Rick stopped him.

"Why it looks secure." Glenn said.

"Not from the look of that court yard over there. And that walker there is a civilian." Daryl pointed out.

"So the interior could be over run from walkers on the outside." T Dogg stated.

"If there are walls down what are we going to do? We can't rebuild this whole place." Glenn pointed out.

"We can't risk a blind spot we have to push in." Rick stated and they followed him over towards the entrance to the cell block.

When they got inside they saw nothing but dead bodies and trash laying everywhere. Rick went up to the guard tower and found the keys leading into the cells. He gave Daryl a set and he kept the other and they opened the doors and cleared any remaining walkers from within.

When the others came in carrying all their stuff they looked as if they didn't know what to say.

"Is it secure?" Lori ask and Rick nodded not really saying much to his wife. Layla could tell there was some friction going on there.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel ask.

"In the morning will find the Cafeteria and the infirmary." Rick told him and he nodded.

"So we sleep in cells?" Beth ask.

"I found the keys on the guards. Daryl has a set too." He told them.

"I anit sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch." Daryl said from upstairs where he was standing with Layla. Layla chuckled at him before walking down the row of cells and finding one of her own that was across from the perch Daryl had claimed.

Everyone else moved around to find their own place to sleep.

The next morning after eating a small very light breakfast they looked around and collected all the weapons they could find on the guards going through everything they had.

"Flash bangs, CS triple chasers. Not sure how they'll work on walkers but will take em." Rick stated.

"I anit wearing this shit." Layla heard Daryl said and she looked over to see him holding up a helmet with walker guts dripping from it with a look of pure disgust on his face.

"We could boil them." T Dogg suggested.

"There anit enough fire wood in the whole forest. Naw. Besides we've gotten this far without em right?" he stated and Layla nodded agreeing with him.

"Hershel." Carol called out.

"Everything alright?" Rick ask

"Yeah nothing to worry about." She told him and led Hershel back into the cell block. Layla raised a brow to Daryl in question and he shook his head.

"Don't ask. It'll only give you a head ache." He told her and T Dogg snorted in agreement.

"Alright." She said shouldering her sword and checking to make sure all her other weapons were attached before they left to find the cafeteria.

She helped T Dogg get a vest on that he wanted to wear while Rick talked his son into staying behind. Then Rick, Layla, Daryl, T Dogg, Maggie, Glenn and Hershel all left.

"See ya little man." Layla told Carl winking at him causing him to blush and smile as he locked the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They moved through the darken halls of the tombs Glenn marking the walls so they would know which way to go back. They turned one corner and were stopped by a group of walker inmates roaming around.

"Go back, Go back." Rick told them. They tried to go back the way they came but they got blocked at every turn. At one point the group got separated.

Glenn, Maggie and Layla were forced to break away and hide in a janitor's closet while the others ran down the hall.

"Shit." Layla whispered as the listened waiting for the walkers to move on.

"I think it's quiet out there." Glenn said as he peeked out the door. Nodding the girls followed behind him searching for the others .

"Dad. Dad." Maggie called out for her father. They heard him call her name to their right.

"Over there." Layla pointed and they made their way for the hall until they heard his yell of pain as they rounded the corner to see a walker biting into Hershel's leg.

"Fuck." Layla hissed.

"No." Maggie yelled as Rick shot the walker and he and Glenn picked up Hershel and they ran down the hall away from the walkers. T Dogg broke the locks off one of the doors and they all piled in, laying Hershel on the ground. T Dogg and Layla stayed by the door keeping the walkers out that were trying to break in while Rick worked to save Hershel's life.

"There's only one way to keep him alive." Rick said grabbing his hatched and cutting off Hershel's leg right above the walker bite.

"shit." T Dogg said from beside Layla who looked over to see him trying not to puke as Rick cut into the man's leg. Hershel passed out from the pain halfway through. Blood everywhere.

"He's bleeding out." Rick said once he was done. Layla walked over and gave him her do rag she had in her pocket to help them try and stop the bleeding.

"Duck." Daryl told them and Layla looked over to see a group of prisoners standing behind a counter looking in on them. Layla drew her sword as Daryl trained his bow on them.

"Holy shit." The white inmate with blonde hair said as they looked on in shock at Hershel's leg.

"Who the hell are you?" Daryl ask as he and Layla inched towards them, weapons drawn.

"Who the hell are you." The Hispanic inmate asks in return.

"He's bleeding out. We got to go." Layla heard Rick say from behind them.

"Come on out of there. Slow and steady." Daryl told them and they did as he ask. Layla noticed that only one of them had a gun.

"What happened to him?" the guy with the gun ask.

"He got bit." Daryl told him.

"Bit." The replied taking out his gun.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Easy now. No one needs to get hurt." Daryl told him when he saw the gun.

The Hispanic guy started looking around in alarm then until he noticed Layla standing at Daryl side with a sword.

"Damn." He said looking her up and down hard. Daryl not liking the way he looked at her step slightly in front of her.

"Find another place for your eyes asshole or I'll do it for you." Daryl growled catching the guys attention.

"who the hell are you people anyway."

"You don't look like no rescue team."

"If you're waiting on a rescue team. Don't." Rick told them as they picked up Hershel and set him on a metal table with wheels that Glenn found.

"Come on we got to go." Rick yelled.

"T the door." T Dogg opened the door taking out the walker on the other side. Layla turned pulled Daryl out with her as they followed the others. Daryl noticed the Hispanic guys eyes following Layla as they went and he didn't like it.

They ran as fast as they could back to the cell block. At one point they stopped when they heard voices and noticed the inmates following them.

"Open the door. It's Hershel." Rick yelled to the others as he and Glenn pushed Hershel into a cell for Carol and Lori to try and save.

Daryl, Layla and T Dogg held back to block the inmates from getting to the others.

When the inmates made it to their cell block they slowly walked into the door.

"That's far enough." Daryl told them pointing his bow at them.

"Cell block 's mine gringo. Let me in." the Hispanic man said and Daryl scoffed.

"Today's your lucky day fellas. You've been pardoned by the state of GA your free to go." He told them as they started looking around and in the Hispanic's case having a stare off with Layla.

"Well hello Mamacita. What's your name." he ask her and she rolled her eyes at him while pulling her blade off her back.

"None of your damn business." She spat.

"What you got going on in there, chicka." He ask her.

"None of your concern. And stop talking to her." Daryl spat at him.

"Don't tell me what's none of my concern." He spat at Daryl taking his gun out.

"Chill man. Dude's leg's messed up. Besides were free now. Why we still in here." The large black inmate told him.

"Man's got a point." Daryl told them.

"I got to check on my old lady." One of the other inmates stated.

"Group of Civilians breaking into a prison you got no business being in. Got me thinking there anit no place for us to go." The Hispanic told Daryl.

"Why don't you go find out." He growled back to him.

"Maybe will just be going now." The white inmate told them.

"We anit leaving."

"You anit coming here neither." T Dogg said pulling his gun.

"My house my rules I go where I damn well please." The Hispanic told them and then all hell broke loose. Everyone stated yelling and arguing with each other. Daryl inched closer to Layla just in case those assholes tried anything. He'd be damned if he let them touch her.

"Hey everyone relax. There's no need for this." Rick said cutting off the yelling as he came in.

"How many of you in there."

"Too many for you to handle." Rick told him.

"Did you guys rob a bank or something? Why don't you take him to a hospital." The Hispanic ask.

"How long you been locked in the cafeteria." Layla ask him.

"Going on like 10 months." He replied and Rick and the others glanced at each other. They had no idea what was happening.

"A riot broke out. It was crazy. Heard about dudes dying and coming back." One of the other inmates stated.

"A guard looked out for us. Pushed us in the cafeteria threw me this piece and said he be back. That was like 292 days ago." They said.

"We were thinking the army or National Guard should be showing up any day now."

"There is no Army." Rick today them.

"What do you mean?"

"There's no government, no hospitals no police, it's all gone," Rick replied.

"For real?"

"Serious." Rick said.

"What about my mom's, kids and old lady. Do you have a cell phone we can use?" one of the inmates ask.

"You just don't get it." Daryl replied from his spot standing in front of Layla.

"There's no phones, internet. As far as we can tell over half the population has been wiped out." Rick told them.

"I'd say more than half." Layla added.

The inmates all stood taking in what was said before the Hispanic guy replied.

"Anit no way."

"See for yourself." Rick told them and they all went out to the cleared court yard to show the inmates what was happening outside the prison walls.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wow this sun feels great." The large black male inmate stated.

"Look man there all dead." The white inmate said.

"So you never said how did you get in here." The small black inmate ask.

"Cut a hole in the fence by the tower." Daryl replied keeping Layla within his sights at all times while these assholes were around.

"That easy huh?" the inmate ask.

"Where there's a will there's a way." Daryl shrugged.

"easy for you to say."

"So what is this like a disease?"

"Yeah. And everyone is infected." Rick told them.

"What do you mean. Like Aids." The white inmate ask.

"If I was to kill you. Put my sword through your chest. You'd come back as one of these things." Layla told them.

"It's going to happen to all of us." Daryl added.

"Anit no way these robin hood freaks and this samurai bitch is responsible for killing all these things. There like 50 bodies out here." The Hispanic said and Layla shot him a look for calling her a bitch, Daryl shock his head telling her not to reply.

"Where'd you come from anyway?"

"Atlanta." Rick replied.

"Where you headed?" he ask.

"For now nowhere." Rick told him turning to face him fully.

"Well you can take that area done by the water." He told them.

"Were using that area for crops." Rick told him.

"Well we'll help you move your gear out. Except you Mama. You can stay with me." The Hispanic said stepping towards Layla but Daryl had his bow in his face before he could move.

"Fuck you asshole. You anit touching her." Daryl told him.

"That won't be necessary. This prison is ours." Rick told him.

"Hold on their cowboy." The inmate said.

"You busted the locks on our doors." The smaller inmate said.

"We can give you new locks if that's what you want." Rick told them.

"This is our prison. We were here first." The Hispanic said.

"Locked in a broom closet. We took it. Set you free. It's ours. We spilled blood here." Rick told them.

"Were moving back into our cell block." The inmate stated.

"You'll have to get your own." Rick told him.

"It's is mine." He stated pulling his gun again and the others pulled their weapons as well.

"Whoa. Let's try to work this out so everybody wins." The white inmate said. Getting in the middle.

"I don't see that happening."

"Neither do I."

"I anit going back in that room for one more minute." The leader of the inmates warned.

"There are other cell blocks." The white inmate pointed out.

"You could leave. Try your luck out on the road." Daryl suggested.

"If these pussies can do all this. The least we can do is take out another cell block." The inmate stated to his other inmates.

"With what." The large inmate ask.

"Atlanta here will spot us some weapons. Wont ya boss?" he ask.

Rick thought it over for a moment.

"Well help you clear out another cell block in exchange for half the food left." He told them.

"Will clear out a block for you and you keep to it." Rick told them.

"Alright." Their leader agreed.

"Let's be clear. If we see you out here or anywhere near any of our people. If I so much as catch a whiff of your scent. I'll kill you." Rick warned getting right in there faces.

"Deal." They agreed. But not before the Hispanic sent a wink at Layla that had Daryl wanting to put his fist through the man's face.

They followed the inmates back to the cafeteria where they showed them the food that was left and it was far more than they had said was there.

"You call this a little bit left." Daryl ask going into the pantry and looking around.

"It goes fast." The Hispanic told him.

"I bet." Daryl replied sarcastically.

"You can have a bad a corn and." The man started but Rick cut him off.

"I said half. That's the deal." Rick said ending the conversation.

They all split the food and started carrying it to their cell block.

"Daryl, Layla keep an eye on them." Rick ask as they carried all the food into their cell block. Daryl and Layla handed off the food they were carrying to Glenn and waited in the main room with the prisoners not letting them into the cell area.

"So chicka you never did tell me your name." The Hispanic ask her who they now know was named Tomas. Layla snorted but ignored him.

"I'm talking to you Punta." He spat and Daryl put his crossbow between Tomas's eyes before he could say anything else.

"Talk to her one more time and I'll put this arrow in your fucking eye." Daryl told him. They stared each other down for a moment before Tomas nodded his head just as Rick and T Dogg came back carrying weapons.

After explaining to the inmates how to kill the walkers they all made their way to a cell block that was far enough away from theirs for Rick to be comfortable with it.

"Stay away from that asshole." Daryl whispered to Layla who was walking with him in the back. She looked at him and nodded.

"No problem. He gives me the freaking creeps anyways." She replied and he nodded.

They watched as the prisoners ran forward and tried to kill the walkers as if they were in a prison riot but where unsuccessful until Rick, Layla and Daryl showed them how it was done.

"Enough fucking around before your dumb asses get killed." Layla hissed before they had to continue on killing walkers. This time the inmates listened and killed them like they were told. In the head only.

One of the inmates the larger one named big tiny pulled away for the safety of the group and ended up getting scratched. They argued about what to do with him until Tomas killed him by beating his head in, no remorse on his face. That's when Rick and Daryl knew these guys were very dangerous.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Did you see the look on his face?" Daryl whispered to Rick as they moved through the halls.

"No remorse at all." Layla inputted from behind them and Daryl nodded.

"Yeah I saw it. Keep an eye on him." Rick told Daryl when nodded glaring at the back of Tomas's head.

"Just give me a signal." Daryl told him and Rick nodded. Daryl wanted nothing more than to be rid of that asshole.

When they got to the laundry room Rick told Tomas to open one side of the door leading into the Cell block they were going to clear. Tomas didn't listen and opened both doors.

"I said one side." Rick yelled as the walkers piled in and charged them.

"Hey shit happens." Tomas smirked and Layla rolled her eyes as she took out a walker that almost bit one of the other inmates.

Layla gasp when she saw Tomas's blade come inches from Rick's face just before he stabbed another walker in the chest and threw it on Rick who went down with the walker on top of him.

You mother fucker." Layla spat at him and turned with Daryl to help Rick but a blade to her throat stopped her from moving. When Rick and Daryl stood they turned and froze when they saw Tomas had Layla against him with his blade to her throat. And Layla looked sick.

"Now this is what's going to happen. We're taking back our cell block and you assholes are leaving, but you're going to leave all your stuff here and this little momma is staying with me." Tomas said while running his free hand from Layla's neck down her chest, causing her to flinch and have flash backs of growing up with her father.

Daryl gripped his knife in his hand trying to figure out a way to get Layla out of that fuckers arms and put his knife through his skull. He felt sick as he watch that asshole run his hands down her body and when she flitch at the contact his anger sored.

"Let her go." Daryl growled in anger and Tomas laughed. Rick was inching his way towards them slowly while Daryl had Tomas's attention to try and get a shot at the guy.

"Tomas come on man. She's just a women." The white inmate tried to reason but he was shot down with a dirty look and the man cowered back.

"Now Chicka drop the sword like a good little bitch." He hissed in her ear while running his tongue over the side of her face. Daryl growled low in his throat at that.

"You're a dead man." Layla told him before locking eyes with Daryl trying not to throw up at the feel of this man's hands on her.

"Drop it bitch." Tomas hissed again pulling her head back sharply by her hair. T dogg, Rick and Daryl where ready to take this fucker out as soon as they could get a clear shot at him.

Layla nodded moving as if she was going to drop her sword but instead turned it quickly and stabbed Tomas in the leg causing him to cry out. She shoved his arm that was holding his gun out of the way as Rick made his move. He ran forward and stabbed Tomas in the head with his knife while pushing Layla away from the man and into Daryl's arms who was already there and ready to catch her.

"I got ya girl." Daryl told her and he held her to him trying to calm her down. She wasn't crying but he could feel how tense she was from the whole ordeal. The thought of what that guy would have done made Daryl grinned his teeth in anger.

One of the other inmates took off running down the hall and Rick chased after him while T Dogg held the other two at gun point on their knees.

Layla sighed relaxing in Daryl's arms as he kept reassuring her that she was safe. When she was finally feeling better she reluctantly pulled out of Daryl's strong arms and took a deep breath before nodding to him.

"Thank you." She told him and he gave a nod just as Rick returned.

The other two prisoners tried to plead with the others that they didn't have anything to do with Tomas and the other guy but Rick led them to their own Cell block and left them there with a strong warning to stay put.

"You alright?" Rick ask Layla as they walked back to their Cell block, he noticed she hadn't said anything since they left the inmates. She nodded but didn't say anything as they returned.

"I'll take first watch." Layla told them and walked outside to the bridge before the guys could ask any more questions.

Daryl frowned at the door she fled out of knowing good and damn well she wasn't alright.

"Keep an eye out for her. I think she's more shaken then she says." Rick ask Daryl who nodded and followed Layla out the door she just left out of, intent on making sure she was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Layla took a deep calming breath as she reached outside. The whole ordeal with the inmates had shaken her some. She couldn't stand men that treated women like that, she had enough of that growing up with her perverted father after her mother had died. It wasn't until she was 13 when her grandparents took her in that she got an escape. She was just glad today for Daryl's calming presence; he really was a strong man.

"Layla." She heard her southern savor call out from behind her. He had walked out and found her with her face tiled toward the sun taking calming breaths. He had watched her for a few moments before calling out to her.

"Yeah?" Layla replied turning slightly to see Daryl walking towards her, crossbow in hand.

"Are you ok?" he ask and she nodded.

"Bullshit. I can tell you're not." He snorted and she rolled her eyes. He was far too perceptive for his own good.

"What do you want me to say. Yeah I'm shaken, and I feel a little dirty now. And yes it reminded me of my childhood I have worked hard over the years to forget. But I'll be ok." She said. He looked at her for a moment before giving a nod. Satisfied that she was a least ok.

"You anit dirty though. So get that shit out of your head. He's dead and he's staying that way." Daryl told her before walking off to walk the fence. Smiling Layla nodded to herself at what he said and joined him in patrol. Neither saying much after that.

"How's he dong?" Layla ask Carl a few hours later when she went back inside the prison. .

"He stop breathing a while ago but mom saved him. Them he opened his eyes for a few minutes. He's been doing ok since then." Carl told her and she nodded before slipping off to her cell to get some much needed rest after a long hard day.

Two days later they decided to move the cars into the gates.

"Okay let's get the other car in a move them to the west entry of the year." Rick said.

"Good. Having them out there looked like a giant vacancy sign." Daryl commented.

"After that we need to load up the walker bodies to burn them." Rick also pointed out as they looked over all the dead bodies in the yard. Layla sighed. It was going to be a long ass day and it was already starting to get hot.

"It's going to be a long day." T dogg had voiced her thoughts exactly.

"Hey where's Glenn and Maggie. We could probably use their help." Carol ask walking up to the group.

"Up in the guard tower." Daryl pointed out and they all looked over towards the tower.

"The guard tower. They were just up there last night." Rick said and Layla snorted in amusement. Daryl sent her a smirk.

"Glenn. Maggie." Daryl yelled up towards the tower. A few seconds later they could see them jump up and Glenn popped out buttoning his pants with no shirt on.

"Well. Sookie, Sookie now." Layla whispered to Carol who laughed.

"Hey guys. What's up." Glenn ask.

"Ya coming." Daryl ask and Layla laughed at that.

"Oh I bet he did." She commented.

"What." Glenn yelled down.

"Ya coming." Daryl yelled again and Glenn was silent like he didn't know how to answer that question.

"Come on we can use a hand." Daryl finally told him.

"Ok will be right down." He said and they all laughed before heading off to get started.

Layla went and drug a walker body out from in front of the gate where they planned to drive the cars when she heard a voice.

"Hey ma'am." She turned to see both the other alive inmates walking towards them. Groaning not wanting to have to deal with the inmates today after the hell they already put her through she turned and whistled to the others.

Turning from where they were walking toward the cars Daryl saw the other two inmates standing close to Layla and he growled.

"Hell no." he said as they jogged up to meet them.

"Stay away from her." Daryl said getting between Layla and the inmates and putting her behind him.

"We anit mean no harm sir." The white inmate Axel replied stepping back from them a little.

"We had an agreement." Rick told them.

"Please mister we know that." Axel said just as Glenn and Maggie decided to join them.

"We made a deal. But you got to understand, we can't live in that place another minute. You feel me. All those bodies. People we knew. Blood, brains everywhere. There's ghost." Axel continued.

"Why did you move the bodies out." Daryl ask. Hands on his hips.

"Should be burning them." T dogg told them.

"We tried. We did." Axel told them.

"Fence is down on the far side of the prison. Every time we take a body out. Those things just line up. Dropping a body and just running back inside." The other inmate Oscar said.

"Look we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew. Nothing. We'd never do that to anyone. Or a lady." Axel said walking towards them. Daryl glared at him and he made sure to keep away from Layla.

"You trying to prove a point. You proved it bro. We'll do whatever it takes. To be part of your group. Just please, please. Don't make us live in that place." Axel said.

"Our deal is nonnegotiable." Rick told them.

"You either live in your cell block. Or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time. They anit no different than the pricks that shot up our boys. Do you know how many friends' corpses we had to drag out this week? Just threw them out like trash. These were good guys. Good guys that had our backs in here against guys like Tomas and Andrew. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, chief. And I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but believe me we've paid our dues. And we'd rather hit the road them go back to that shit hole." Oscar explained.

Layla had to admit. She felt bad for them. She didn't trust them. Not after what Tomas did to her, or tried to do but she felt bad for them.

Rick looked back to Daryl for his opinion and he shook his head no. He didn't trust them either, especially after the other day.

Sighing they locked the inmates up between the two main gates to let them out on the road once they were done moving the cars around.

T dogg tried to talk the others in to letting them stay.

"Are you serious? You want them living in the cell block next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons or worse. You saw what happen with the other inmates. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?" Rick ask him.

"I never stopped. Bring them into the fold. If we send them packing we might as well kill them ourselves." T dogg said.

"I don't know. Axel seems alittle unstable." Glenn commented.

"After all we've been through. We fought so hard for this place. What if they decide to take it." Carol ask.

"It's been us for so long. It feels weird having other people around besides Layla and she was different." Maggie added.

"They can't even kill walkers." Glenn said.

"There convicts bottom line. Look what their friends tried to do." Carol said.

"Those two might actually have less blood on their hands then we so." T dogg said.

"I get guys like this. Hell I grew up with them. There degenerates but they anit psychos. I could have been in there just as easy as I am out here with you guys." Daryl said.

"So you're with me." T dogg ask.

"Hell no. Let them take their chance out of the road just like we did. Look what his asshole friends tried to do to Layla and Rick. What if they want to finish the job." Daryl said to T.

"But I don't think they're like that." T argued.

"You willing to bet the women's lives on that?" Daryl ask and T couldn't answer.

"What do you think Layla?" Carol ask. Layla had just been standing next to Daryl listening to what everyone said.

"I don't think I have the right to an opinion on this. I just joined myself. You all could tell me to hit the road at any time and would have the right too and I wouldn't blame you. I'm a stranger too." She replied.

"That aint going to happen." Daryl told her and she gave him a small smile.

"We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands." Rick said and they all broke away to get back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Move the cars to the upper yard facing out so we can go if we need to bail." Rick said tossing keys to Glenn.

"Will give the prisoners a weeks' worth of supplies for the road." Rick told T Dogg.

"They might not last a week." He said back.

"Their choice." Rick told him.

"Did they really have one?" T dogg ask him.

"Hey, Hey. Whose blood would you rather have on yours hands? Maggie's, Glenn's or there's?" Rick ask them.

"Neither." T dogg replied before jumping in the truck to drive to the upper yard.

Layla hopped on the back of the bike with Daryl to hitch a ride to the top. He ignored what Axel was trying to say about his bike as they drove away.

Daryl savored the few minutes he had her on the bike. He loved having her ride behind him it seemed. He never took a woman riding before, besides Carol but he loved having Layla's arms wrapped around him as they rode and planned to make sure she always rode with him.

After parking the bike. Rick, Daryl, Layla and Glenn made their way down towards the cut in the fence and went outside to gather wood to burn the bodies.

"Should I take it out?" Glenn ask pointing his gun at a walker.

"No. If that armory hadn't been picked clean we could spare the bullets." Rick told him.

"I got it." Layla said taking out her sword and moving to take the walker out with a quick slice off its head.

"We can start making runs. The sooner the better." Daryl said as Layla jogged back over towards them with a nod of thanks from Rick.

"Let's get as much wood as we can to burn the bodies." Rick instructed.

"Wont the fires attract more walkers. Should we bury them instead?" Glenn ask.

"No it's worth the risk. I don't want to plant crops in walker rotting soil." He said and Glenn nodded in agreement.

Layla stayed by the fence to keep any walker from getting in, or getting too close to the guys as they kept running to the woods to grab fire wood and brings it back, throwing it inside the fence.

"Lookie here." Daryl said nodding towards the upper yard. They all looked up to see Hershel coming out on crutches being helped by the other women.

"Wow." Layla whispered slicing a walker that got to close before stepping inside as Daryl held the fence open for her.

"That's one tough son of a bitch." Glenn replied.

"Yeah he is." Layla agreed and they all just stood there watching as Hershel hobbled over to look at them from his place in the upper yard.

"Alright Hershel." Glenn yelled. But Daryl shushed him.

It was like a brief moment of everything standing still for everyone as they just stared at each other. Lovers staring at their loved one, conveying something in silence before all hell broke loose.

Layla looked past Carl when she saw something move.

"Oh Shit. Walkers." She yelled pointing. The ones on the upper deck turned to see several walkers coming at them.

"No." Rick yelled as he, Layla and Daryl all ran as fast as they could to help the others. Glenn worked to close the whole in the fence so no more could get in.

"Get out of there. Now. Lori" Rick was yelling as they ran down the fence line.

Layla knew something bad was going to happen. She just did. They were too far away and by the time they got through all the fences the others could be lost. Stopping she accessed the situation and knew what she needed to do. She knew she'd probably get hurt but she needed to get to the others fast and by the time Rick and Daryl got through three locked gates the others could die. So she climbed the first fence.

Glenn saw what she was doing as she reached the top and managed to avoid the worn bob wire at the top and drop down to the yard.

"Layla." Glenn yelled causing Rick and Daryl to stop.

"Don't stop. Go." She told them and they took off running again as Layla sprinted across the yard to the only other fence between her and the others.

The others for their part were trying the best they could but there were too many.

"Get inside." Layla yelled. She saw Beth and Hershel had barricaded themselves inside one of the outside cages and was safe. Lori, Maggie, Carol, Carl and T were separated trying to fight off the walkers that just kept pouring in. T running to try and close the open gate.

"Lori here." Maggie yelled as she saw Layla had reached the fence and was now climbing it to get to them. Lori, Carl and Maggie ran back into the cell block whereas Layla saw T and Carol head inside through the red door, T looked to be bleeding and Layla could swore she heard him scream out but couldn't be sure as they disappeared before she could get a good look.

She was able to climb over the fence and only scratched herself a little on her arm as she went over and landed on the ground. Pulling her sword she looked back and the other three guys were just now unlocking the first set of fences.

"Layla." Beth yelled as all the walkers were now trained on her and her bleeding arm.

"Let's do this shit." She said to herself as she yelled out slicing through the first walker that took a swipe at her.

"Layla." Daryl yelled when he realized she was now alone in a yard full of walkers. Damn women was too brave for her own good. His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her fight. Trying to get there as fast as he could.

"Layla. Lori. You have to try and make sure she's ok." Hershel yelled and Layla nodded as she made her way over towards were she saw Lori, Maggie and Carl go in just moments ago.

"Make sure they check on T and Carol." Layla yelled to Hershel who nodded waving her to check on the only pregnant woman and child. Layla had effectively cleared most of the walkers before she slipped inside to check on the others. She knew the guys could take the rest and go fetch T and Carol, but she knew Lori, Carl and Maggie would need back up.

When she reached the inside of their cell block she realized someone had let the walkers inside as well as out and she just prayed the others found somewhere to hide.

She killed the four walkers that were in the main cell block area that were trying to get into the entrance to the tombs. Assuming that meant the others headed that way she followed. As she reached the halls a very loud alarm sounded and she knew someone was fucking with them. That horn would draw a hell of a lot of walkers to the prison once they heard it.

"Fuck." Layla hissed to herself. She heard a scream from down the hall and stepped over a couple dead walkers knowing she was headed in the right direction.

"Lori, Carl, Maggie." Layla yelled but didn't get a reply so she started jogging down the halls trying to find them. She stopped short when she heard Lori's gun go off since Carl's had a silencer.

"Lori." She yelled rounding the corner. She saw Maggie helping Lori down the hall with Carl leading. Lori looked to be in pain.

"Guys." She called out and they turned to see her heading there way.

"Layla. Thanks god." Lori gasp.

"Lori are you bit." Layla ask looking her over and Lori shook her head no.

"In labor." She replied and Layla cursed.

"We need to get you back." She said taking Lori's other side as they turned to head back but was blocked by a heard of walkers.

"Turn back." Maggie said and they turned down another hall but saw walkers coming that way too.

"Fucking hell." Layla said as they headed another direction. At this rate they'd never get back.

"Here." Carl said opening a door for them to go in. Layla let Maggie take Lori in as she fought off a few walkers that tried to follow.

"Layla come on." Carl said pulling Layla's shirt getting her to come inside with him. She followed and used her spare knife to hold the door shut. Following Carl down the steps they saw Maggie helping Lori out of her pants.

"What are you doing?" Layla ask.

"She can't wait. The babies coming." Maggie told her and Layla nodded helping her with Lori's pants. Layla knew nothing about having babies and knew she'd be no help to Maggie.

"Carl take point here. Protect them. I'm doing a sweep down here. Make sure there's no other way for the walkers to get in and sneak up on us." Layla told him. He gave a nod to her keeping his eyes on the stairs they came in as Maggie instructed Lori on when to push.

Layla made a quick sweep of the room seeing no other danger zones or any other way out before heading back to the others.

"What is hell is that sound." Lori ask as she was resting against the wall from trying to push.

"Sounds like someone is fucking with us. Hopefully the others get it shut off soon." Layla replied patting Carl on the shoulder as she past.

"No other way in or out but the way we came in and no other walkers inside." She told him and he nodded.

"How we doing." Layla ask and Lori groaned as another contraction hit. Maggie got down on the floor to check her out.

"Stop. Don't push. Something's wrong." Maggie yelled. Layla ran over to see Maggie's hand covered in blood.

"Help me lay her down." Maggie told her. Layla put her sword back on her back and helped Maggie get Lori on the ground to see what was wrong.

"We got to get her back to daddy." Maggie said.

"No the baby's coming." Lori whispered already exhausted.

"Lori with all this blood I don't even think you're fully dilated yet." Maggie told her.

"I know what it means. And I'm not losing my baby. You've got to cut me open." Lori told Maggie who started shaking her head.

"No. I can't." She told Lori. Layla kneeled down beside Carl knowing he would lose it if he lost his mom.

"You don't have a choice." Lori said.

"I'll go find the others." Carl said getting up.

"No" Lori yelled at him.

"Look Carol's the one that practiced. Daddy only told me the steps." Maggie told her.

"Please." Lori said.

"I have no antiseptic no equipment." Maggie told her.

"Carl has a knife." Lori told her and Layla didn't know what to say. If they cut her open here with a pocket knife they would lose her.

"Lori let me go try and find help." Layla told her and Lori shook her head.

"No you need to stay. Help keep them safe. Once this baby gets here they will need you to get them out of here. Please." Lori told her and Layla nodded not liking they were about to lose Lori.

"You won't survive." Maggie told her.

"My baby will survive. Please. My baby. For all of us. Please Maggie. Please." Lori replied gasping for breath. Layla felt tears well in her eyes and fall down her face as she watched this women willing give her life for that of her child.

Maggie started crying as she fought to argue but she knew there was no other way. It was either let them both die or save one of them. And Lori had made her choice. Save her baby.

"Do you see my old c section scar?" Lori ask pulling up her shirt.

"I can't." Maggie said.

"You can. You have too." Lori told her and Maggie reluctantly nodded looking to Layla with the same look of grief that Layla knew was on her face.

"Carl. Baby I don't want you to be scared ok. This is what I want. This is what's right. Now you take care of your daddy for me alright. And your little brother or sister. You take care of them you hear." Lori said to her son. Saying her good byes.

Layla cried harder as Carl broke down. She vaguely was aware the sirens had stopped.

"You don't have to do this." He pleaded with his mom.

"You're going to be fine. You are going to beat this world. I know you will. You are smart, you are strong and you are so brave. And I love you." Lori told him.

"I love you too." Carl told his mother through tears.

"You got to do what's right baby. Promise me you'll always do what's right. It's so easy to do the wrong thing in this world. So if it feels wrong don't do it. Alright. Don't let the world spoil you." Lori told him tears now falling down her own face.

"You're so good. My sweet boy. The best thing I ever did. I love you." She told Carl pulling him into a big hug. They embraced for a while saying there good byes as Maggie and Layla just watched tears flowing down there face.

When they pulled back Lori looked to Layla who was still kneeled next to Carl.

"Keep my boy safe. Keep them all safe. I know we only just met but your apart of this group, this family. You belong here with them. Ok. Tell Rick I love him. So much. And to always do the right things. No matter what." Lori told Layla who nodded.

"I will. You're a good women Lori Grimes. I wish I had a mother like you that cared as much as you do for your family." Layla told her giving her hand a squeeze. Lori sighed and nodded. She was ready.

"Maggie when this is over you're going to have to." She started and Maggie tried to stop her.

"You have to do it. You or Layla. It can't be Rick." Lori told them and they nodded.

"Alright, alright. It's alright." Lori said to herself as Carl handed over his knife to Maggie. Layla put her hand on Carl's shoulder trying to give him support. Knowing this would change him for good after this. No child could witness this and walk away the same.

"Good night love." Lori said and Layla knew she was saying her good bye to Rick, even though he couldn't hear it.

Layla watched as Maggie put the knife to her stomach.

"I'm sorry." Maggie told her before slicing through Lori's stomach.

Layla cringed as Lori screamed out in pain causing Carl to cry harder. Finally Lori took her last breath as Maggie opened up her stomach.

"Carl, Layla give me your hand. Hold her open so I can get the baby. I need both hands." Maggie told them. Layla left Carl's side to move to Lori's other side as she and Carl helped Maggie hold open her stomach.

"I see it. I see the baby." Maggie said making one last cut and pulling the baby out. Layla looked at it and saw it was a girl. Maggie cut the cord and patted the baby's back until they were able to get a cry, knowing it was ok but she needed to have Hershel look her over.

Layla's hands were covered in Lori's blood, her arm had stopped bleeding from her scratch but none of that matter as she looked at the beautiful baby whose mother loved her so much she died to bring her in this world.

"Carl." Layla said motioning for him to give his jacket to Maggie. He gladly did smiling as he looked at his sister for the first time.

"We have to go." Maggie said standing up with the baby wrapped in her arms crying.

"We can't just leave her here. She'll turn." Carl said and Layla nodded.

"I can do it." She told them but Carl shook his head no.

"Carl." Maggie tried to reason.

"She's my mom." He told her as he took out his gun.

"He's right." Layla told her. Maggie looked at him and nodded taking the baby up the steps to wait on them.

"Thanks." Carl told Layla for understanding.

"I'm going to stay with you." Layla told them and he nodded kneeling back down by his mother.

Layla watched as he kissed her forehead, lingering for a few moments before pulling away and doing the right thing. Preventing her from turning.

He stood after that and Layla went over and wrapped him in a hug that he gladly returned. Crying into her chest.

"Your mom was an amazing women Carl. Just remember that." She told him and he nodded.

Layla understood. Knew what he was going through. She stopped being a child the day she found her mother's dead body in the bathroom when she was younger than Carl. Her mother had committed suicide and left her to deal with an abusive father. Her mother never would have done for her what Lori did for her baby. Layla had great respect for the women she barely knew and a new bond with her son.

When he had stopped crying she pulled back to look at him and his eye's showed what Layla knew would happen.

He had changed. The kid part of him died with his mother and nothing would ever be able to change that.


End file.
